HOTD: zombies, acción, compañerismo, romance y mas jodidos zombies
by Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri
Summary: Con un personaje nuevo añadido siguiendo la historia original con también claro momentos originales, sobre este personaje y sus diferentes experiencias y emociones con continuación desde donde quedo descontinuada la historia original, te invito a enterarte sobre las aventuras de un grupo de chicos de preparatoria que buscan sobrevivir. OCxSaeko. R.I.P Daisuke Sato (1964-2017)
1. Chapter 1

**POR FAVOR LEAN, IMPORTANTE INTRODUCCION, APRECIARIA MUCHO QUE LEYERAN ESTO ANTES DE EMPEZAR, SOLO SERA UN MOMENTO.**

 _ **LA HISTORIA EMPEZARA DESDE EL PRINCIPIO COMO EN EL MANGA/ANIME EN LA ESCUELA, HABRAN OBVIOS CAMBIOS DEBIDO AL PROTAGONISMO DE MI PERSONAJE (OC), DE IGUAL MANERA LA HISTORIA SEGUIRA EL ORDEN CRONOLOGICO DEL MANGA, TENDRA "ESCENAS" CONVERSACIONES Y MOMENTOS DE ACCION ORIGINALES, DEBIDO A LA DESCONTINUACION DE LA OBRA, HARE MI MEJOR ESFUERZO PARA SEGUIRLA DESDE EL MOMENTO EN QUE TERMINO, SIENDO TODO ORIGINAL DESDE AHÍ A EXCEPCION DE LOS PERSONAJES Y OTRAS CARACTERISTICAS.**_

 _ **HABRA UNA PEQUEÑA INTRO DEL PERSONAJE DESCRIBIENDOLO FISICAMENTE Y SU PERSONALIDAD, TAMBIEN EN FUTUROS CAPITULOS APRENDERMOS SOBRE SU PASADO Y EXPERIENCIAS QUE LO LLEVARON A SER COMO ES EN EL PRENSENTE.**_

 _ **LA HISTORIA TENDRA O PROBABLEMENTE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS YA TIENE SU VERSION EN INGLES, SI PREFIERES LEERLA EN ESE IDIOMA O ESTE INCLUSO RESULTA SER TU IDIOMA PRINCIPAL TE INVITO A LEERLA.**_

 _ **DESDE AQUÍ EL RESTO EN NEGRITA PODRAS LEERLO OPCIONALMENTE.**_

 _ **R.I.P DAISUKE SATO (1964-2017) CREADOR DE LA GRANDIOSA HISTORIA DE HIGH SCHOOL OF THE DEAD.**_

 **Hola a todos, soy Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri.**

 **Primero que todo, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esto antes de saltar directamente a la historia. Hace un tiempo, demasiado tiempo en realidad siempre tuve la idea sobre otro personaje masculino en la serie High School of the Dead, hace unos años que entre al mundo de ser un escritor de web y esta idea había quedado en el olvido pero hace un par de días atrás me vi la serie HOTD de nuevo y luego de pensar en estos días sobre como seria la historia decidí hacerla.**

 **Justo como dije, tuve la idea sobre otro personaje masculino y ahora la hare realidad en este fanfiction. Como habrán leído en el resumen y verán en la información, este personaje mío (OC) además de ser el principal en la historia, está estando la mayoría del tiempo centrado en él, será emparejado con Busujima Saeko, que cabe destacar que es una de las grandes razones por la cual me inspire para hacer esto, ya que es la 1ra en mi lista de personajes femeninas más hermosas y es por mucho mi personaje favorito de la serie. El que me encante tanto su personaje me llevo a imaginarme cosas como el estar con otro personaje que se acople o se entienda más con ella que con Komuro Takashi. Y no… no es que me desagrade Takashi, me encanta su personaje, después de Saeko y Hirano serie mi personaje favorito. Tampoco es que no me gusta la pareja de él y Saeko, me parece linda, pero en realidad siento que un OC como el mío tiene mejor química con ella.**

 **Mi personaje (OC) que será introducido en breve en la historia, no será el espejo de Saeko o una versión masculina de ella, tendrá tanto personalidad, carisma y habilidades propias pero con cierto grado de similitud a las ella, al menos eso es lo que pienso lograr. De igual manera son libres de dejar un review analizando mi personaje para ver qué les parece. Solo lo podría describir como sarcástico, carismático, hábil y un patea traseros total.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, EMPEZAMOS.**

 **XXX**

 _ **HOTD: ¡ZOMBIES, COMPAÑERISMO, ROMANCE Y MAS JODIDOS ZOMBIES!**_

 _OC POV_

Matadara Rentaro, ese es mi nombre, aunque mis conocidos me llaman Ren. Soy un chico japonés, tengo 18 años y soy bastante alto, si mal no estoy mi altura era de 1.80 y mi peso era de exactamente 80 kilogramos que serían alrededor de 175 libras.

Mi complexión es dura y algo musculosa, no exagerada, solo lo suficiente, gracias a mi musculo, mi peso actual, normalmente un chico de mi edad saludable pesaría menos pero que mas da… mi musculo se debia a que de pequeño me ejercite mucho y fui bien entrenado. Mi cabello era negro puro, alborotado pero suave y liso, mi estilo era pues, desinteresadamente peinado hacia atrás mientras dos delgados pero bastante notables mechones caían en mi cara, específicamente cada a un lado de mis ojos siempre casi rozando mi nariz. Mis ojos son algo afilados pero mostraban tanto madurez, sencillez y tranquilidad. Mis iris son de color amarillo bastante brillante, incluso de vez en cuando me decían que parecían de color dorado. Mi cara no sabría cómo describirla tan solo podría decir que joven, maduro y saludable, pero siempre me decían que parecía muy tranquilo y desinteresado, supongo que esa era la mejor manera de describir mi cara. Mi piel era clara, pero no pálida, algo crema.

Respecto a mi forma de ser, soy bastante tranquilo, aun así eso no quiere decir que era alguien sin emociones. El siempre escuchar la risa de mis amigos cada vez que lo deseaba con tan solo decir algo me daba la confianza de decir que soy algo gracioso, aunque la mayoría del tiempo incluso en situaciones duras soy sarcástico, es un don supongo, uno de mis pensamientos favoritos era el sacar el lado bueno de situaciones malas y hasta reírse de ellas, aun así, puedo ponerme extremadamente serio cuando un amigo está herido emocionalmente o es herido físicamente. Eso era parte de la gran lealtad que tenía hacia mis seres cercanos y honor que desarrolle con el paso del tiempo. Proteger a mis seres cercanos, esa era mi ley.

Gran parte de mi personalidad se la debo a mi madre, mi antiguo maestro y a mi actual "guardián" como me gustaba llamarla y persona que se encargaba de mí y definitivamente a las diferentes experiencias que tuve chico. Probablemente si no hubiera sido por ellos y otros seres cercanos no sé qué sería de mi personalidad, incluso físico pero principalmente estado emocional.

Muchas cosas me llevaron a ser como soy ahora, pero eso es para otro momento, ahora lo que contare es la historia, mi historia, la historia de mis compañeros y yo, la historia más jodidamente loca, épica y emocional que alguien jamás tendrá.

Todo empezó ese día… ese día todo se fue a la mierda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

XXX

Rentaro caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria donde estudiaba, con el uniforme de esta, solo que ligeramente alterado. Las mangas del tipo de saco que usaba en la parte del torso estaban recogidas hasta el principio del codo y los botones de este estaban todos abiertos dejando en vista un suéter gris con tres botones en bajada en el cuello todos desabotonados dejando en vista algo de su pecho y la clavícula, se notaba todo bastante bien definido si le prestabas atención, tenia unos pantalones negros y por ultimo unas zapatillas blancas era lo que usaba en los pies, aunque tenía algo en su espalda guindando de su hombro derecho, parecía un tubo aunque más bien era una envoltura de algo suave como el algodón, que envolvía algo desconocido por el momento.

Se encontraba cursando tercer año de preparatoria, si de algo sobre su vida escolar se podía mencionar era que sus notas eran regulares, aunque el en realidad si quería ser un buen estudiante podía, pero estaba bien así como estaba. Tampoco tenía muchos amigos en la preparatoria. Entre ellos solo podía mencionar a sus dos mejores amigos, dos amigas de la infancia y a un chico tímido muy buen amigo de él. Los demás eran compañeros con los que hablaba para socializar o por cordialidad.

Ren como sus amigos le decían empezó a subir por unas escaleras sumido en sus pensamientos, en específico pensaba en cierta escenita con la enfermera de la escuela, la cual era conocida de él, con cierta molestia y curiosidad. Ren le pidió a la enfermera que le hiciera un reconocimiento médico, quería saber sus condiciones y estado físico, cardiaco y todo lo demás, él se sentía bien y casi podía asegurar que lo estaba pero había que confirmarlo. Ya em la enfermería de la escuela le pidió el favor a la mujer y más que hablar de su condición, lo único que hizo la mujer fue alabar el cuerpo bien definido de Ren sin parar de repetir cosas como " _cómo has crecido" y "eres todo un hombre" también "ojala tuvieras mi edad"_ para luego arrepentirse y decir " _no, no, ojala yo tuviera tu edad"_. Ren solo suspiro recordando esto, bueno que podía hacer, así era ella de cabeza hueca, al final no se podía quejar porque hizo su trabajo y pues lo obvio, él estaba fuerte como un toro.

¿Pero realmente tenía tan buen cuerpo? No podía creer que él estaba pensando en esto. Su mejor amigo siempre le decía que él era algo popular entre las chicas y que las había escuchado varios veces hablar sobre ir a verlo específicamente a él en la clase de natación, igual, él lo ignoraba, no es como si le interesara, más bien él pensaba que su amigo era bastante popular entre las chicas, tenía esa reputación de chico malo rompe reglas, eso a las chicas le gustaba. Ren siguió dándole vueltas al asunto mientras subia las escaleras hasta que llego a una curva y se encontró a nada más y nada menos que Komuro Takashi, su mejor amigo.

 _ **-Hablando del Diablo…-**_ Ren se dijo a si mismo. – _ **Bueno el diablo definitivamente no andaría por ahí deprimido como si le hubieran cortado el-**_

Antes de que pudiera terminar, pudo ver un largo mechón de pelo rosado claro desparecer detrás de una pared en la cual detrás de ella se encontraban el resto de las escaleras para llegar al tercer piso de la escuela.

 _ **-¿Sacchan?-**_ se dijo Ren en su mente, pero luego sacudió ese pensamiento de su cabeza y dirigió su atención al chico de cabello castaño oscuro a un lado de él, estaba perdiendo las clases ahí, el que este aquí solo podía significar una cosa. _-_ _ **¿Rei eh?-**_ se dijo mentalmente a el mismo nuevamente.

Suspiro y sonrió para luego acercarse a él y al hacerlo le dio una palmada en la espalda.

 **-Taka-yan-** dijo Ren con un tono burlón mientras recostaba su cuerpo en la barandilla imitando a su amigo. El chico llamado Takashi volteo a verlo con una mirada seria pero cansada a la vez pero esta se suavizo cuando vio quien era.

 **-Oh… Ren ¿Qué hay hombre?-** dijo esto alzando su puño izquierdo, Ren sonrió y choco puños con él para luego voltear a ver el cielo, nuevamente imitando a su amigo.

 **-Takashi…-** dijo con un tono algo más serio pero igual tranquilo, asegurándose de que su amigo se diera cuenta. **–Estás perdiendo clases de nuevo…**

 **-Lo se… ¿pero qué más da? No puedo soportar como** _ **ella**_ **trata de llamar** _ **su**_ **atención siempre durante clases, actuando como dos tontos pajaritos enamorados, tuve la mala suerte de que me tocara el puesto justo al frente de** _ **ella**_ **y puedo escuchar todas las tonterías que se dicen en especial de** _ **ella,**_ **son muy molestos-** dijo Takashi en un tono molesto, Ren mantuvo la cara seria.

- **Lo sé, te molesta pero si sigues así, tendrás problemas y podrías repetir año-** dijo tratando de hacer entrar a su amigo en razón. Takashi solo suspiro mirando hacia abajo, específicamente la entrada de la escuela.

 **-Suenas igual a Takagi ¿uno no puede estar tranquilo aquí?-** dijo Takashi, haciendo que Ren diera un pequeña sonrisa ladina. Justo como el supuso, ese mechón era de ella, una de sus amigas de la infancia, Takagi Saya, la mejor estudiante de la escuela, agradeció a los cielos que no se la encontró cara a cara, ella probablemente lo hubiera mandado al infierno mil veces y lo llamaría idiota una y otra vez. **–He igual-** siguió hablando Takashi. **-¿Qué me dices tú? ¿No estás perdiendo clases igual?-** le reprocho el chico a Ren.

 **-Lo mío es diferente-** dijo Ren con una sonrisa y un tono burlón. - **Tú te las pierdes por una** _ **decepción amorosa**_ **y yo porque quiero, además, este es el periodo de** _ **Shido,**_ **con mucha más razón me perderé la clase.-** término el chico a lo que Takashi solo suspiro.

 **-Decepción amorosa ¿eh?-** dijo Takashi rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza y suspirando. - **No tienes que ser tan directo ¿sabes? Además ¿Qué demonios es lo que te sucede con Shido-sensei? ¿Es tan malo? Tiene buena reputación entre las clases donde enseña sabes…-** le dijo el chico a su amigo, este solo suspiro y su mirada se afilo un poco.

 **-No lo comprenderías, tienes que verlo… para creerlo…-** dijo Ren en un tono frio y algo molesto que hizo que Takashi tragara saliva.

 _ **-¿Realmente es tan malo?-**_ se preguntó nuevamente Takashi.

- **Además, aprovechaba esta hora para que la enfermera me haga un reconocimiento médico-** dijo Ren recobrando la positividad en su tono de voz. Takashi lo miro curioso.

 **-¿Reconocimiento médico? ¿Para…?-** y antes de poder terminar noto lo que traía Rentaro en su espalda y luego de analizarlo un poco sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo.

 **-El gran as volverá, ya veo…-** dijo Komuro con una sonrisa, Ren solo cerro los ojos y sonrió sarcásticamente.

 **-El as… no digas eso es vergonzoso…-** dijo sarcásticamente pero a la vez igual un poco apenado por ese sobrenombre, haciendo que Takashi riera un poco. - **Además el club de esta escuela es muy reconocido, no estoy seguro si resaltare, además de que no es que sea mi objetivo en realidad resaltar, estoy bien con solo ser miembro.**

 **-¿Qué dices? Tú eras el mejor, puedes ser fácilmente el capitán y patearles el trasero a todos en el club-** casi grito un emocionado Takashi, animando a su amigo. Ren solo sonrió y miro al cielo pensativo.

 **-Ser el capitán o líder de algo no es mi estilo en realidad-** dijo antes de sumirse en sus pensamientos. Recordando el momento exacto en el que decidió volver a hacer lo que le encantaba, hace unos días atrás. Gracias a las palabras animadoras de su amigo no pudo evitar preguntarse.

 _ **-¿Podría vencerla a ella?**_ \- se preguntó. Luego se dio cuenta de que había perdido bastante tiempo con Takashi y el periodo pronto acabaría. Debía entregar la solicitud para unirse al club rápido. Justo cuando se volteo y puso su pie en el primer escalón, escucho un sonido algo ¿metálico? Por curiosidad giro la cabeza y vio que Takashi estaba concentrado viendo hacia la entrada confundido.

Nuevamente se puso a un lado de su amigo que hacía lo mismo que él.

Contemplar como un tipo se estrellaba con la puerta de hierro de la entrada de la preparatoria una y otra vez.

 **-¿A este qué coño le pasa?-** pregunto Rentaro tanto confundido como algo divertido por la situación. - **¿Estará drogado?**

 **-No lo sé…-** respondió Takashi. – **Ya va como para treinta segundos haciéndolo ¿no?**

Rentaro y Takashi que solo se dedicaban a ver la escena notaron como cuatro profesores se acercaron a la puerta. Ren agudizo su oído para escuchar y lo único que escucho fue a una profesora hablar sobre vandalismo, nuestra prestigiosa escuela, sus normas, blah… lo divertido fue que el tipo la ignoro y siguió estrellándose contra la puerta. Después de unos segundos de más reproche un profesor cabreado se acercó al tipo recogiéndose la manga.

Ren sonrió y envolvió su brazo en el cuello de Takashi que veía atento. – **Esto se pondrá bueno-** dijo entretenido.

El profesor tomo al tipo de la camisa y lo estrello contra la puerta, al cabo de un paso de segundos, en un movimiento que Ren no pudo visualizar del todo ocurrió algo de locos. Sangre, por todos lados, salpico fuera del brazo del profesor que se revolcaba de dolor en el suelo y gritaba como loco. Ren y Takashi miraban atónitos la escena y luego de un par de segundos el profesor dejo de moverse, incluso desde esa distancia Ren noto que le habían arrancado casi todo el maldito antebrazo al profesor. Ren pudo oír los lloriqueos de la profesora que luego pararon de repente ¿el profesor se estaba levantando de nuevo? Y tan solo un segundo después, la profesora que había se se había acercado aliviada al profesor fue tomada de tu camisa y mordida en el cuello. Más sangre y gritos desesperados y con esto finalmente el y Takashi despertaron de su trance.

 **-S-se puso demasiado bueno para mi gusto…-** bromeo Ren. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Takashi que se había mantenido en silencio de repente empezó a correr, subiendo las escaleras

 **-¡Oye Takashi!-** grito Ren para al segundo salir corriendo detrás de su amigo. Gracias a su imaginación y el que conocía a su amigo perfectamente sabia a donde se dirigía. – _ **Demonios… esto será vergonzoso…-**_ se dijo mentalmente Ren.

En tan solo un momento después, llegaron a su destino, el aula de Takashi. Sin darle importancia, deslizo la puerta del aula de un fuerte movimiento mientras respiraba fuertemente. El profesor empezó a reprocharle a Komuro sobre que ya no le bastaba con faltar a la clase si no también interrumpirla, pero eso no importaba, la clase definitivamente se acabaría pronto. Al menos eso es lo que pensaba Ren.

Ren entro a la clase e hizo una reverencia, seguido pidió disculpas por el pequeño alboroto, pudo notar la mirada de todo el salón pero solo le presto atención a la confundida y enojada de Takagi Saya y la de Hirano Kohta, un buen amigo suyo mencionado anteriormente. Takashi por otro lado fue directamente donde una chica de cabello anaranjado y la tomo del brazo diciendo que se tenían que ir ahora, un chico de cabello gris ceniciento se acercó a Takashi y a la chica pidiendo razón por el comportamiento anormal de su amigo.

 _ **-Mira nada mas este triángulo amoroso…-**_ pensó Ren algo divertido a pesar de la situación.

Leve resumen. La chica de cabello anaranjado era Miyamoto Rei, amiga de la infancia tanto de él, como de Takashi. Rei tenía sentimientos románticos por Takashi desde hace demasiado tiempo y estuvieron muy cerca de salir juntos pero Takashi no supo cómo expresar sus sentimientos, los cuales eran mutuos, pero no fueron expresados. Ella se rindió respecto a Takashi y encontró refugio en los brazos de Hisashi, el que junto con Takashi era su amigo más cercano. Ellos tres eran inseparables hasta que se dio esto. Takashi se distancio de Rei y de Hisashi y ahora se la pasaba el día deprimido, esto llevo a Ren a distanciarse de Rei y de Hisashi igual, después de todo su mejor amigo necesitaba compañía, él se la daría y bueno pasaron los días y los protagonistas de la novela estaban todos reunidos aquí.

Rentaro comprendía a Rei, el que una persona no te de tu lugar y busques ese afecto que esa persona no te dio en otra. Tampoco culpaba a Hisashi, el realmente quería a Rei, si los dos estaban feliz juntos bien por Ren. El único jodido al final era Takashi, mejor amigo y todo pero había que aceptarlo, su estado emocional se debió a su inmadurez, igual aun así el estaría a su lado hasta que se le pasara. Se le iba a pasar ¿verdad…?

¿Verdad?

Ren que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos fue cortado por el sonido de un golpe, específicamente una cachetada. Miro hacia los miembros del triángulo amoroso y fácilmente pudo deducir quien había sido golpeado y quien había sido el golpeador.

Takashi acababa de abofetear a Rei… Ren solo se abstuvo a silbar sorprendido.

 _ **-La cosa esta fea… pero le pego a Rei… se la voy a tener que devolver después-**_ pensó Ren, luego de un segundo Takashi al parecer logro convencer a Rei y Hisashi de la situación y rápidamente salieron del aula, tan rápido que ni siquiera notaron su presencia. Ren camino hasta la puerta y antes de irse volteo a ver el aula y aun los estudiantes lo miraban a él tratando de comprender la situación.

 _ **-Debería decirles sobre la situación…-**_ pensó Rentaro. – _ **Nah… eso armaría pánico ¿esperaría a que lo anunciaran o se enteraran a las malas? Eso también armaría pánico… demonios, lo único que queda es…-**_ Rentaro chasqueo los dedos y señalo a los estudiantes guiñándoles el ojo con una sonrisa.

 _ **-**_ **Umm… recuerden el simulacro que tuvimos la semana pasada sobre si ocurre un accidente, chicos, todos en orden y no pierdan la** **calma** …- dijo mientras se retiraba del aula, finalmente hizo un saludo de marino deseándoles buena suerte y se fue. El sarcasmo, las bromas y la ironía era lo único que le quedaba en momentos como este. Lo siguiente fue trotar un poco para alcanzar a su grupo de amigos que al parecer por fin notaba su presencia.

- **Hey Ren ¿Qué hay?-** saludo Hisashi con una sonrisa. **-¿Alguna idea de que esta pasando… te enteraste no?**

 **-Si lo presencie junto a Takashi, hubo sangre salpicando y todo, no sabría describirlo-** dijo seriamente Ren, luego volteo a ver a Rei que lo veía y le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y Ren no pudo evitar posicionar sus ojos en su enrojecida mejilla. Demonios Takashi, era necesario pero joder…

 **-Hola Ren-** saludo Rei aun sonriendo.

 **-Hola Miya-** saludo de vuelta Rentaro. "Miya" así es como de vez en cuando la llamaba desde niños, abreviando su apellido.

 **-Esperen un momento-** aviso Hisashi que se dirigió hacia la puerta del depósito de la escuela.

- **¿Qué sucede?-** pregunto Takashi.

 **-Si es verdad lo que ustedes locos dicen, necesitaremos algo con lo que defendernos-** explico Hisashi. Buena idea.

 **-Buena idea-** expreso Ren y tanto el como Takashi y Rei se acercaron al armario este.

Takashi tomo un bate de madera y Hisashi le improviso un tipo de lanza a Rei con un trapeador.

 **-¿Qué hay de ti?-** pregunto Takashi, refiriéndose a Hisashi que no agarro nada.

 **-Créelo o no, soy cinta negra en karate, estoy bien-** Takashi no le presto importancia y por otro lado Ren hizo una mueca de "nada mal" con la boca. – **Aunque lo mismo debería preguntarte a ti Ren ¿no tomaras nada? ¿Sabes algún arte marcial o algo?**

 **-Oh ¿yo? nah… se defenderme, cinta negra o no, estoy seguro de que te patearía el trasero-** dijo Ren burlonamente recordando como su guardiana, la persona con la que el vivía le enseño algunas que otra llave, postura y diferentes maneras de contraatacar a algún agresor en defensa propia.

 **-Respondería a eso pero algo me dice que sin duda lo harías...-** dijo Hisashi sonriendo, haciendo que Ren sonriera divertido por la extrema sinceridad del chico.

 **-Ademas t** **engo todo lo que necesito aquí-** dijo Ren tocando lo que ya llevaba en la espalda ya hace tiempo. Hisashi solo enarco una ceja y Rei después de un tiempo de mirarlo curiosa se le ilumino la cara.

 **-¡Ah! ¡Es el regreso del as!-** dijo emocionada y bromeando un poco sonriéndole a Ren. Confundiendo más a Hisashi y haciendo reír a Takashi en especial por la reacción de vergüenza de Ren por ser llamado así.

- **¿El as…?-** repitió Hisashi confundido, llamando la atención de Rei.

- **Cierto… no lo sabes, Hisashi veras ¡Rentaro era grandioso en…!-** antes de que empezara una historia larguísima Ren le jalo la oreja un poco a Rei deteniéndole.

 **-Sí, sí, larga historia, larga historia pero ahora no es momento-** dijo Ren algo fastidiado que ignoraba los reproches de Rei por jalarle de la oreja.

 **-Debemos salir de aquí-** expreso Hisashi, tenía razón pero… ¿seria seguro? después de lo que paso en la entrada, esa era la única salida.

 **-Primero llamemos a la policía, mi padre está ahí-** expreso Rei, ahora si seriamente. Si, después de todo el padre de Rei era policía.

 **-Buena idea-** dijo Ren y antes de que el sacara el suyo propio, Takashi saco su celular y se lo dio a Rei.

 **-Las reglas están hechas para romperse ¿no?-** bromeo Takashi

 **-Me robaste las palabras-** bromeo esta vez Ren.

Rei tomo el celular y marco el número para llamar a su padre y luego de unos segundos Rei mostro una cara de preocupación y sorpresa.

- **No puede ser…-** dijo atónita.

 **-¿Qué sucede?-** fue Takashi el que se animó a preguntar. Ren solo se abstuvo a mirar en silencio esperando una respuesta al igual que Hisashi

- **La línea está ocupada… eso es imposible-** declaro a Rei, sorprendiendo y confundiendo a los presentes.

Ren puso su imaginación a trabajar, justo como él dijo, la cosas se estaban poniendo demasiado buenas para su gusto ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Y a pesar de no prestarle atención, Ren podía oler un olor a putrefacción ligero en el área, el podía sentir que algo realmente jodido estaba sucediendo.

De repente, empezó a sonar el altavoz. Era un aviso a todos los estudiantes, sobre el incidente, hablaba sobre hacer caso a los que sus profesores le dijeran, mantener la calma y el orden pero luego de una pausa, el anunciador empezó a pedir clemencia desesperadamente y finalmente grito dolorosamente antes de que se cortara la trasmisión.

Se hizo el silencio por unos segundos y Ren solo trago saliva sabiendo lo que venía. Tan solo un momento después el silencio desapareció y todo se llenó de gritos de desesperación.

- **No podremos salir en estos momentos supongo…-** opino Ren, Hisashi asintió.

- **¡Por aquí!-** anuncio el chico de pelo gris antes de correr en una dirección en específico.

- **¿No saldremos afuera?-** pregunto Takashi.

- **¡El edificio de aulas en un caos, saldremos por el administrativo!-** explico Hisashi aun corriendo, seguido por Rei que le dijo a Takashi que solo se callara e hiciera lo que Hisashi decía. Takashi solo frunció el ceño por un momento y empezó a correr detrás de ellos, seguido por Ren que no sabía cómo sentirse sobre la situación.

Los tres llegaron después de unos segundos a un cruce de cuatro caminos, el cual uno era para llegar al edificio administrativo y justo antes de avanzar vieron algo de locos. Un profesor y si Ren mal no estaba era Wakisaka de estudios sociales y esto fue afirmado cuando Rei confirmo que era él. Pero había algo obviamente raro. Su piel era algún tipo de gris, su cara era inexpresiva y joder… olía horrendo.

 **-Este definitivamente no es Wakisaka-sensei-** expreso Ren y antes de que alguien dijera algo más. El profesor abrió su boca, la cual era demasiado grande y se abalanzo sobre ellos, específicamente Rei lo contuvo con su lanza improvisada. Los tres chicos se encontraban confundidos y sorprendidos mientras la única chica de su pequeño grupo era atacada. Al final Hisashi reacciono.

- **¡Rei, ese no es Wakisaka-sensei, no dudes en apuñalarlo-** grito Hisashi y Rei la cual se encontraba en aprietos tratando de contener al profesor endureció la mirada y empezó a atacar al profesor con su lanza, anunciando fuertemente que era parte del club de artes marciales de lanza y justo después apuñalo al "profesor" justo en el corazón. Takashi celebro esto y Ren se sorprendió al ver que Rei no dudo en atravesarle el corazón, algo que mataría a una persona normal… _"persona normal"._

De repente el profesor volvió a moverse, sorprendiendo a Rei y con un breve momento, el profesor o más bien "la cosa" esa tomo la lanza de Rei y estrello a la chica contra la pared. Rei con miedo y confusión en los ojos miro al profesor, es decir, lo había apuñalado en el corazón ¿Por qué se movía? Antes de darse cuenta, Hisashi tomo a la cosa de cuello con algun tipo de llave y lo alejo de la chica.

- **No te preocupes, lo tengo-** anuncio un confiado Hisashi y Ren que solo veía la escena con Takashi, entrecerró los ojos.

- **Hisashi, ese cosa no es normal… ¡suéltalo!-** advirtió Ren, Hisashi solo sonrió.

- **No te preocupes, lo tengo bajo…-** antes de terminar, la cosa esa giro su cuello 360 malditos grados, quedando cara a cara con Hisashi.

- **¿Pero qué demonios?-** exclamo sorprendido Hisashi y en tan solo un momento, la cosa clavo sus dientes en el brazo de Hisashi, haciendo que este pegara un grito doloroso. Rei preocupada apuñalo a la cosa de nuevo y diciendo que sinceramente no comprendía porque esa cosa era tan anormal.

 **-Lo sabía… ya está muerto… esta muerto pero se mueve-** dijo Takashi, sorprendiendo a Rei e incluso a Hisashi a pesar de la situación.

 **-Un jodido** _ **zombie…**_ _-_ dijo Ren casi silenciosamente y sorprendido.

- **¿Qué importa? ¡Takashi, Ren!-** exclamo Rei dirigiendo su atención a ellos, mientras que sin éxito, trataba de alejar al tipo de Hisashi que por cierto, dio otro grito doloroso luego de que el _"zombie"_ empezara a morderlo aún más fuerte, si era posible.. - **¿Son hombres no? ¡Actúen como unos! ¡Hisashi está en problemas!-** y finalmente la chica los hizo entrar en razón.

Takashi tomo su bate y golpeo al profesor con algo de fuerza pero de igual manera sin herir mucho al "zombie" en la cabeza exclamando que se alejara de Hisashi. Ren no lo culpaba, no era por nervios o temor, estaba teniendo cuidado para no lastimar a Hisashi, había que alejar esa maldita cosa. Ren corrió hacia el zombie y sin temor ni asco lo tomo con su mano izquierda de la cara.

- **Hisashi aguanta un poco, esto dolerá-** le anuncio Ren al peligris. Este solo asintió prácticamente diciéndolo que lo haga. Ren finalmente con su otra mano lo tomo por la mandíbula y tiro de el con todas sus fuerzas de un grito y finalmente alejo a la cosa de Hisashi del cual sangre proveniente de su brazo salpico por todos lados e incluso perdió hasta un pequeño pedazo de el. De igual manera la cosa, que aún se mantenía de pie avanzo hacia Ren y este sin ningún temor cerro su puño derecho y le conecto un fuerte golpe que lo derribo.

- **Demonios… eso dolió-** se dijo Ren para el mientras sacudía su mano adolorida debido a la fuerza del golpe. Afilo sus ojos cuando noto que la cosa se paraba de nuevo y cuando estaba a punto de atacarla de nuevo, Takashi de un grito y ahora si con todas sus fuerzas, golpeo a la cosa con el bate, en la cabeza aplastándola.

- **¡Muérete de una vez!-** grito un agitado Takashi que al pasar unos segundos junto con Ren desvió su atención hacia Hisashi que se tomaba del brazo justo donde fue mordido.

- **¿Hisashi estas bien?-** pregunto Rei, este solo asintió diciendo que solo había arrancado un poco de piel, aunque Ren sabía que era peor que eso. Esto era justo como las películas… estaba claro luego de lo sucedido en la entrada.

Ren miro a Hisashi, en específico su brazo y noto que no era tan grave como la del profesor de la entrada el cual había perdido casi todo el antebrazo, pero igual… antes de continuar pensando, oyó gritos y junto a los otros tres giro y vio como una de esas cosas se comía a una chica que gritaba desesperada.

 **-Que nos encontremos a varios de ellos sería un problema, nos atrasaría bastante-** expreso Ren.

- **La azotea…-** anuncio Hisashi llamando la atención de todos. – **Iremos a la azotea y nos refugiaremos ahí, también hay un observatorio-** explico Hisashi haciendo que los demás tres asintieran en acuerdo.

Hisashi y Rei comenzaron a caminar, está ayudando un poco a Hisashi debido al estado de su brazo. Ren los siguió no sin antes darle un vistazo a sus nudillos enrojecidos, este suspiro, no era nada grave, aunque estaba seguro que si ella lo viera, querría vendarle la mano completa y llenársela de alcohol desesperadamente.

 _Shizuka…_

Ren se dio una palmada en la cara… ¿Cómo demonios la pudo olvidar? Tenía que correr a la enfermería de la escuela en este instante.

 **-¡Chicos!-** anuncio Ren llamando la atención de Hisashi y Rei los cuales estaban delante de el y Takashi el cual estaba detrás. – **Acabo de recordar algo importante, tengo que asegurarme de que alguien este bien, asi que lo siento mucho… nos separamos aquí-** Rei y Hisashi con preocupación en su rostro asintieron, se despidieron y le desearon buena suerte. Ren giro para encaminarse a su destino no sin antes cruzar miradas con Takashi. Rentaro lo tomo del hombro y lo miro a los ojos. – **Takashi, lo presenciaste conmigo… sabes lo que ocurre cuando alguien es mordido-** Takashi lo miro atónito, al parecer no se le había venido a la cabeza esto.

 **-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-** le reclamo Takashi. Rentaro solo incremento la fuerza en su agarre.

- **Yo tampoco lo quiero creer, pero Takashi… en el peor de los casos, protege a Rei-** le dijo firmemente, Takashi solo trago saliva y bajo la mirada para luego asentir, haciendo que Ren sonriera. – **Cuídate amigo, no quisiera tener que reventar tu cabeza si te conviertes en uno de ellos-** bromeo oscuramente Ren pero Takashi solo le sonrió y le extendió el puño.

- **Lo mismo digo…-** respondió el chico. Con esto chocaron puños y los dos se encaminaron en su respectivo camino.

Una oleada de tristeza golpeo a Ren mientras caminaba, esperaba que no fuera como las películas. ¿De verdad perdería a otro ser cercano? Ademas de eso se preguntaba como estaría Shizuka. Esto lo llevo a pensar en sus demás conocidos… Saya… le molestaba admitirlo pero realmente era una genio, ella definitivamente estaría bien o eso esperaba… ¿Kohta? Esperaba que estuviera bien, encontraría la manera de defenderse con algo, aunque bueno… no es que hubiera _armas de fuego_ aquí. Su guardián definitivamente estaría bien, podía confirmarlo sin ninguna preocupación, solo con poca, esas cosas podian ser impredecibles. Por ultimo _ella_ paso por su cabeza… Él estaba seguro que _ella_ estaría bien.

Ren entro a los pasillos de la escuela no sin antes visualizar a dos de esas cosas, específicamente un chico y una chica. Aprovecharía este momento para probar algunas cosas. Ren enfoco su mirada en ellos, veamos… se veían del asco y olían horrendo… eso era lo que sabia por ahora de ellos. ¿Podían ver? Sus ojos estaban en blanco, después de todo. Ren agito sus manos en un intento de llamar su atención pero ni se inmutaron. Viendo esto Ren puso su mente a trabajar nuevamente.

 _-_ _ **No ven y al parecer tampoco sienten, diría que su equilibrio es algo pobre, pero con lo ocurrido con Hisashi diría que son bastante fuertes físicamente, sería un problema si te lograran atrapar-**_ se dijo Rentaro para sus adentros analizando a los zombies. – _ **No ven, pero son fuertes, el olfato en realidad no importa mucho, si se guiaran por el se comerían entre ellos es lo mas probable, huelen horrible después de todo… el ultimo sentido humano que desaparece es… si eso era lo unico que quedaba…**_

Ren tomo la funda que traía en su espalda y la desenrosco liberando lo que había adentro. Un _bokken,_ una espada de madera. Con su arma en manos Ren la alzo y golpeo el suelo con la punta, causando ruido y haciendo que exitosamente, las cosas dirigieran su atención a el.

Ren estiro su hombro un poco y extendió sus piernas, con sus dos manos a la altura de la cabeza y que con el bokken agarrado firmemente entre ellas por el mango y con la punta mirando hacia adelante, Ren sonrió un poco, sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder y no pudo evitar sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas, sentir una gran emoción hasta tal punto que su respiración se volvió pesada.

 **-Que empiece la locura-**

XXX

 **Este es el primer capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y realmente apreciaría que dejaran un review y decir que les pareció.**

 **El próximo capítulo avanzara la historia como todos la conocemos y veremos mucha acción y descubriremos sobre las habilidades de Rentaro.**

 **Espérenlo por favor, actualizare pronto.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


	2. Capitulo 2

_**AQUÍ ESTA EL 2DO CAPI DE LA HISTORIA, AGRADEZCO LA RECEPCION QUE ESTA RECIBIO.**_

 _ **TAMBIEN HUBO CAMBIOS, AUNQUE NADA QUE AFECTE LA HISTORIA HACIA HORA. SOLO HE DECIDIDO SEGUIR EL ORDEN CRONOLOGICO DEL MANGA Y YA ESTA.**_

 _ **ALGO MAS, POR SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES ESTA CURIOSO DE SABER COMO SERIA LA VOZ DE MI PERSONAJE PUES DECIDI QUE SERIA LA VOZ DE HAK DE AKATSUKI NO YONA.**_

 _ **SIN MAS PREMBULOS EMPEZAMOS.**_

XXX

- **Que empiece la locura** \- se dijo Rentaro a sí mismo y no pudo evitar sentir una extraña emoción en su pecho.

Sin dudar ni un poco, de un impulso corrió rápidamente hacia los dos zombies que se encontraban en frente de él, pero cuestionablemente se pasó de largo al zombie masculino dirigiendo su atención hacia la chica zombie que se encontraba caminando solo un par de metros atrás del chico. Rentaro sin temor pateo a la zombie en el abdomen y debido a la fuerza del golpe hizo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y saliera rodando unos cuantos metros hacia atrás.

- _ **No es mi estilo golpear chicas pero qué más da, ya está muerta y se convirtió en un jodido monstruo come cerebros…**_ _-_ se dijo a sí mismo en su mente Ren que justo al momento escucho un gruñido. Rápidamente giro la cabeza para encontrarse con el otro zombie a escasos centímetros de él, pero él no sintió temor, a lo contrario, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa con los labios de la cual ni el mismo se dio cuenta.

- **Experimentare un poco contigo…-** dijo Ren y al segundo alejo a la cosa empujándola con la punta de su bokken y se preparó.

Movió su mano derecha que era con la cual sostenía su bokken por el mango hacia su cintura, como si estuviera lo estuviera envainando, inclino su cuerpo un poco y soplo aire concentrándose, afilo los ojos y finalmente…

Un golpe en el hombro, otro dos en las costillas, uno en la cadera, otro en la rodilla y finalmente uno en el cuello fueron los golpes que le propino Rentaro al zombie con una mano, movimientos rápidos y secos en tan solo un momento. El zombie gracias a la violencia infringida en el perdió el equilibrio mientras Rentaro solo daba un paso hacia atrás y adoptaba una pose defensiva firme la cual era con una mano al frente a la altura de su pecho con la palma extendida mientras sostenía su bokken con la otra. Rentaro el cual aún tenía su atención puesta sobre el apaleado zombie entrecerró los ojos cuando este nuevamente se empezó a mover con algo de dificultad para luego ir arrastrándose hacia el.

Ren suspiro y esta vez adopto la pose de ataque típica del kendo con las dos manos fuertemente agarrando la espada con esta en frente de su rostro y sin dudarlo con sus dos manos alzo el bokken y aterrizo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del al parecer nuevamente muerto zombie.

- _ **Justo como lo pensé, hay que aplastarles la cabeza para acabarlos**_ **-** se dijo a si mismo Ren. Esto de aquí era información valiosa, Ren ya sabía que si quería acabar con ellos tenía que darles en la cabeza. Ya tenía sus sospechas, después de todo hace unos minutos Rei apuñalo en el corazón al zombie del profesor Wakisaka y este aun así se movió, solo cayó derrotado cuando Takashi le destrozo la cabeza con el bate pero había que confirmarlo y esto lo confirmaba.

Terminando de divagar en sus pensamientos, se giró para ver como la zombie que había pateado hace unos momentos se acercaba a él, rápidamente adopto su posición de ataque, hizo como si envainara su bokken e inclino el cuerpo y justo cuando se preparaba para acabarla noto algo. Esa chica a pesar de su piel grisienta, ojos blancos y cara inexpresiva el logro reconocerla.

 _Kosaki_ _Naoko_ , representante y presidenta la clase 3-A, la clase de Rentaro. Era una chica amable que lo daba todo para que el salón de clases fuera mejor y nadie tuviera problemas. Ren la miro por unos segundos y luego hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, agradecido por las cuantas veces que ella lo ayudo a él a pesar de nunca pedirle ayuda y alentarle para ser un mejor estudiante, cosa que Ren nunca hizo pero igual… a ella le importo. Ren aspiro aire y seguido de un solo golpe acabo con la zombie y más que por simplemente acabarla para que se quitara de su camino, lo hizo como muestra de agradecimiento por su amabilidad y porque estaba seguro que lo último que ella hubiera querido era lastimar a otra persona.

Ren miro por última vez el cuerpo de la que fue una vez la representante de su clase para luego recordar la prioridad del momento. Shizuka.

Ren de un gruñido, mientras se molestaba un poco con él mismo por olvidar a la mujer nuevamente, empezó a correr por los pasillos de la preparatoria teniendo como destino la enfermería de la escuela. Mientras corría se encontró a varios zombies los cuales la mayoría evito pasándoselos de largo mientras unos cuantos los cuales el sintió que tendrían probabilidades de agarrarlo los quito del camino golpeándolos con su bokken de un abanicazo y finalmente luego de alrededor de treinta segundos corriendo a máxima velocidad pudo visualizar la enfermería pero para molestia y preocupación de él, tres zombies se encontraban entrando en ella. Rentaro corrió nuevamente teniendo como objetivo acabar con esos tres zombies no sin antes notar que tanto la puerta como las ventanas de la enfermería estaban destrozadas, pero él no le presto importancia. Necesitaba saber si Shizuka estaba bien.

Finalmente entro a la enfermería no sin antes aplastar la cabeza de uno de los zombies el cual se encontraba apenas entrando en esta con su bokken, luego visualizo a los otros dos zombies pero también noto a varios zombies derrotados en el suelo por toda la habitación y un par de calzados blancos con medias negras y una larga falda verde, de la escuela pero aun así no le prestó atención, lo principal era acabar con esos zombies.

Al primero lo golpeo en la pantorrilla haciendo que instantáneamente perdiera el equilibrio y mientras este lentamente caía, cambio su bokken de mano y lo golpeo justo en la cabeza antes de que cayera y finalmente le piso el cráneo con violencia confirmando que había acabado con él. Con uno acabado, Ren dirigió su mirada al último en pie y de un golpe horizontal con su bokken en la cabeza lo mando a volar contra uno de los muebles de la enfermería. Con todos acabados exhalo aire mientras miraba al suelo y nuevamente visualizo el par de calzados que había visto y fue subiendo su mirada lentamente y cruzo miradas con ella, era… era _ella._

La chica por la cual inexplicablemente incluso para el sintió preocupación todo este tiempo y espero que estuviera bien. Cabello violeta oscuro pero aun así brillante, irises celestes como el mar, un rostro que radiaba belleza y madurez, era bastante alta aunque aún así Rentaro le llevaba una cabeza de altura, usaba el uniforme de la preparatorio solo que a diferencia de muchas con una falda bastante larga y también noto que en su mano derecha tenía un bokken igual al suyo. Rentaro la había visto muchas veces, después de todo los dos estaban en la misma clase, eran compañeros pero aun así el no recuerda haber interactuado con ella ni una sola vez., ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero ella era la que lo había…

- **¡Rentaro!-** se escuchó el grito de una voz femenina y Rentaro no pudo reaccionar antes de que dos brazos se enroscaran en su cuello mientras que tampoco pudo evitar sentir una sensación suave en su espalda.

- **¿Shizuka?-** fue lo único que salió de la boca de Rentaro. No pudo evitar sentir un gran alivio cuando confirmo que era ella al ver una larga cabellera rubia tampoco sin ignorar que esa sensación de suavidad ya la había sentido antes. Rentaro se separó de la chica, giro y finalmente la pudo ver bien. Largo cabello rubio, bonito rostro, cuerpo despampanante… si, era ella. Marikawa Shizuka, enfermera de la escuela y más que conocida, persona muy cercana a Rentaro.

- **¡Rentaro me alegro de que estés bien!-** dijo Shizuka sin poder evitar mostrar felicidad y emoción en su voz.

- **Esa es mi línea, por supuesto que estoy bien, en cambio tú me tenías preocupado-** expreso Rentaro con seriedad. **–Yo se me defender pero tu ni siquiera sabes que significa karate.**

 **-¡Si lo sé!-** exclamo infantilmente con algo de molestia para luego tranquilizar la expresión en su rostro primero y dirigir su atención hacia la chica de cabello violeta a un lado, la cual Rentaro había olvidado completamente que estaba presente. **–Bueno en realidad Busujima-san me salvo y…**

 _¿Busujima…?_ con este apellido en mente Rentaro el cual sin dejar que Shizuka terminara de hablar nuevamente cruzo miradas con la chica de cabello violeta que solo se había limitado a ver la escena. ¿Ella había protegido a Shizuka?

- **Umm… soy Matadara Rentaro es un gusto-** dijo el chico extendiéndole la mano a la chica sintiéndose algo ¿nervioso? La chica lo miro por unos segundos para luego sonreír y estrechar la mano del chico. Rentaro no pudo evitar tragar saliva un poco cuando la chica estrecho su mano, justo cuando ella lo toco sintió una descarga eléctrica y viendo el rostro o más bien los ojos de la chica que mostraron un brillo inesperado por unos segundos algo dentro de él le decía con seguridad que ella había sentido lo mismo aunque luego de un segundo de compuso nuevamente. – **Te agradezco el que hayas protegido a Shizuka.**

 **-Busujima Saeko, mucho gusto, Matadara-kun, si mal no recuerdo estamos en la misma clase ¿no?-** dijo con una sonrisa cordial la chica llamada Saeko. Por otro lado Rentaro que nuevamente se quedó curioso con ese apellido _Busujima_ no pudo evitarluchar contra sí mismo para saber el porqué de repente había esbozado una sonrisa al saber que ella recordaba que estaban en la misma clase, aunque Rentaro luego volvió de su trance al ver como la sonrisa de la chica desapareció. – **Aunque al que realmente le deberías agradecer es a…-** y como si se hubiera olvidado de algo importante, la chica rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia un lado, específicamente hacia un chico el cual Rentaro no había notado antes ni tampoco pudo reconocer, lo único que sabía es que el chico estaba gravemente herido y por las marcas en su cuerpo y uniforme desgarrado Rentaro dedujo rápidamente que el chico había sido mordido… en varios lugares. El chico el cual usaba lentes se encontraba con los ojos perdidos y respirando pesadamente, recostando la espalda contra unos muebles de la habitación.

Sin pensarlo, tanto Ren como Saeko se acercaron al muchacho. Ren se arrodillo al frente del chico y le toco el hombro, Saeko hizo los mismo solo que arrodillándose a un lado de él y tocándole el hombro libre. El chico al parecer reacciono y alzo su mirada hacia Saeko mientras temblaba.

- **Soy Busujima Saeko de tercer año capitana del club de kendo-** se presentó la chica hacia el muchacho y Ren a pesar de la situación no pudo evitar que la mención de ser la capitana del club de kendo le llamara un poco la atención. **-¿Me dirías tu nombre?**

 **-Ishii Kazu…-** respondió débilmente el chico mientras tosía sangre.

- **Tu valentía es digna de admirar Ishii-kun-** dijo Saeko felicitando al chico.

 **-Un gusto Ishii-kun, yo soy Matadara Rentaro de tercer año, agradezco profundamente que hayas protegido a Marikawa-sensei-** se presentó esta vez Ren. - **Ishii-kun ¿sabes que es lo que le sucede a los que son mordidos verdad?-** pregunto Rentaro y el chico solo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. - **¿Querrías que tus seres cercanos te vieran en ese estado? Si ese no es el caso entonces…-** Rentaro pauso por un momento sin evitar poder sentir simpatía por el chico. – **Permíteme terminar con tu sufrimiento ahora, juro que será rápido.**

El chico se mostró sorprendido por unos segundos pero luego mostro una triste sonrisa.

- **Agradecería que lo hicieras…-** dijo el chico débilmente pero con una sonrisa y justo cuando Rentaro se levantó, sintió una mano en su hombro.

 **-Por favor deja que yo lo haga-** le dijo seriamente Saeko la cual también se había levantado a Ren mientras le tocaba el hombro. Ren solo se limitó a mirarla con seriedad y curiosidad para luego asentir y hacerse a un lado sin pedir explicaciones.

- **Espera…-** detuvo a la chica Ren para luego dirigir su atención a la enfermera la cual se encontraba mirando la escena en silencio y con obvia tristeza. – **Shizuka… ¿no tienes algo que decir?**

La mujer se sorprendió un poco pero luego mostro una cara seria y dirigió su mirada hacia el chico de anteojos. – **Ishii Kazu-kun, muchísimas gracias por defenderme-** dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia. Acto seguido Ren la envolvió en un abrazo, apoyando la cabeza de la mujer en su hombro para evitar que viera lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

 **-Admiro tu deseo de acabar con el sufrimiento del chico, pero espero que entiendas por qué decidí hacerlo yo Matadara-kun-** dijo Saeko preparando su bokken; Ren solo se abstuvo a verla mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a Shizuka la cual había empezado a sollozar un poco. – **Después de todo, uno de los principales deberes de una mujer es proteger el orgullo de un hombre.**

Ren inmediatamente la comprendió, asintió y presencio como Saeko de un golpe seco, acababa con la vida del chico cuya cabeza salpico sangre, también sintió como Shizuka se tensó cuando sonó el golpe y no pudo hacer más que acariciar la cabeza de la mujer para tranquilizarla. Luego de unos segundos, Rentaro libero a Shizuka del abrazo la cual ya se había tranquilizado y se dirigió hacia una de las camillas de la enfermería, tomo una sábana de ella para luego volver a donde se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida del valiente chico, cubrirlo con ella y nuevamente hacer una reverencia con la cabeza.

- **Ishii Kazu, jamás olvidare tu valentía-** dijo Ren que al terminar dirigió su mirada a Saeko la cual lo veía con cara neutral. Este le asintió y ella hizo lo mismo de vuelta. Sin saber porque, los dos se quedaron mirándose en silencio hasta que escucharon como la otra puerta de la enfermería caía al piso gracias a dos nuevos zombies los cuales ya estaban dentro de la enfermería.

Tanto el como Saeko se prepararon. Ren por un lado haciendo lo que siempre, "envainando" su bokken en su cintura y Saeko por otro lado tomando el suyo firmemente con las dos manos. Ren vio como los zombies se dirigían a ellos y sin decir palabras o mirarse ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer. El tomaría el de la derecha y ella el de la izquierda. Ren que sin siquiera darse cuenta esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de un rápido golpe acabo con el zombie de su lado mientras Saeko a la misma vez acababa con el suyo. Con los zombies acabados los dos nuevamente cruzaron miradas y se quedaron así por unos segundos hasta que Saeko mostro una amable sonrisa.

- **Debemos salir de aquí-** comento Saeko.

 **-Sí, solo espera un momento-** asintió de acuerdo Ren. - **Shizuka ¿tienes algo a afilado por ahí? ¿Un cuchillo o algo?**

Shizuka la cual se había encontrado en silencio desde ya hace bastante reacciono.- **Umm… tengo un bisturí ¿te sirve?**

 **-Seria perfecto-** comento Ren y Shizuka busco en un cajón de los tantos muebles en la enfermería y saco un bisturí, se lo tendió a Ren y este con la parte afilada comenzó a rasgar la punta sin filo de su bokken con una mueca de disgusto y mientras suspiraba.

- **Ren… ¿Qué haces?-** pregunto una confundida Shizuka.

- **Afila la punta de su bokken para que así sea más efectiva contra esas cosas ¿no?-** dijo Saeko con una sonrisa antes de que el mismo Ren respondiera mientras lo miraba, este desvió su mirada a ella y asintió.

- **Precisamente… no es que me agrade dañar mi bokken pero todo por defenderse mejor de esos sacos de carne caducada-** dijo Ren con molestia mientras se concentraba en afilar la punta de su querido bokken.

Saeko rio un poco debido al comentario del chico y este no pudo evitar sentirse inexplicablemente orgulloso de poder hacerla reír. Luego de unos segundos, miro la punta de su bokken ahora afilada, la toco un poco y se sintió satisfecho con ella. Le asintió a Saeko y a Shizuka y con él en el frente salieron de la enfermería no sin antes que Shizuka llenara una bolsa con cosas que podrían ayudar como vendas y ungüentos y ese tipo de cosas.

Así empezaron a caminar por los pasillos con Ren caminando hombro a hombro junto a Saeko mientras Shizuka caminaba detrás de ellos.

- **¿El salón de profesores? Vaya viajecito nos espera-** expreso Saeko la cual acababa de hacer a un zombie a un lado con su bokken.

 **-Bueno, es que todos dejan las llaves de sus autos ahí-** explico la enfermera.

 **-Bueno, no es imposible llegar ahí, solo tengamos cuidado-** opino Ren el cual tenía un zombie al frente y con el puño cerrado le propino un golpe en la mandíbula haciéndolo a un lado para poder avanzar.

 **-Oigan chicos ¿Por qué no los matan? Debería ser fácil para ustedes-** pregunto Shizuka curiosa.

- **El aplastarle la cabeza a todo lo que se nos cruce no sería diferente a no moverse en lo absoluto, quedaríamos rodeados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-** explico Saeko. Ren por otro lado se detuvo junto a una puerta de cristal y se asomó a través de ella haciendo también que las otras dos chicas se detuvieran.

- **Además de que si logran atraparte sería bastante problemático, los cabrones son bastante fuertes, no sienten dolor así que el sobre esforzar su cuerpo no les es problema, diciendo esto, el que se doblen los tobillos o cosas parecidas tampoco les causaría problemas respecto a su movimiento-** anuncio Ren bajo la atención de Saeko y Shizuka, pero luego sonrió algo sádica y burlonamente. – **A menos de que claro… les rompas los huesos.**

 **-Oh… ustedes dos son bastante observadores-** opino Shizuka y diciendo esto se tropezó con al parecer la alfombra y cayo de rodillas, Ren solo suspiro mientras la veía con un poco de molestia y decepción. Saeko por otro lado se agacho junto a ella.

 **-Aquí una observación… te caíste-** le dijo Ren a la mujer.

- **¡Resbale!**

 **-Esto que usas no es apto para correr, tus movimientos están limitados, discúlpame…-** expreso Saeko acuclillándose junto a la enfermera y justo antes de que se pudiera quejar corto la falda por la sección del muslo dándole más libertad a las piernas. Ren solo se abstuvo a sonreír burlonamente sabiendo lo tanto Shizuka atesoraba su ropa para que se la echaran a perder así, pero Saeko tenía razón, ahora tendría más libertad.

 **-¡Ah! Esto es de marca-** se quejó la enfermera con la estudiante.

 **-Ah… ¿qué atesoras más, tu vida o tu ropa?-** le pregunto Saeko a la enfermera seriamente y esta al parecer dudo un poco antes de responder.

-¡ **Las dos por igual!-** Saeko solo la miro como si se tratara de una niña pequeña y Rentaro solo suspiro ya conociendo a Shizuka bastante bien y su constante inmadurez.

 **-Sigamos-** aviso Ren y así siguieron avanzando hasta que escucharon un grito femenino.

No hubo necesidad de decir nada para que los tres hubieran salido corriendo en dirección al grito, corrieron por unos momentos y Ren sintió un gran alivio al ver que Takashi y Rei se encontraban corriendo en el mismo pasillo que ellos pero en dirección opuesta en frente de ellos aunque… Hisashi no estaba, Ren lo esperaba pero no pudo evitar sentir un hueco en su pecho sabiendo lo que había pasado perfectamente. Sacudió esos pensamientos de su mente cuando los cinco dirigieron su atención a una escena bastante alocada.

La causante del grito Takagi Saya se encontraba taladrando la cabeza de uno de un zombie mientras mostraba un expresión de temor que Ren jamás había visto, cerca de ella un chico algo subido de peso y con lentes se encontraba con una especie de pistola de clavos modificada. Pero sus ojos inmediatamente se dirigieron a seis zombies que rodeaban a estos dos y sabía perfectamente que por la cabeza de los presentes paso lo mismo.

 **-¡Déjenos los de la derecha!-** anuncio Rentaro y rápidamente todos se pusieron de acuerdo. El y Saeko se encargarían de dos zombies cada uno mientras Takashi y Rei se encargarían de uno cada uno.

Takashi golpeo al que le toco con su bate y por otro lado Rei le clavo su lanza al suyo en la cabeza. Saeko vio a estos dos con interés en especial a Rei para luego dirigir su atención a los dos zombies al frente de ella y acabarlos de dos rápidos golpes en la cabeza. Por otro lado Ren con su atención puesta en los dos zombies restantes se acercó a uno y lo pateo en la pierna haciéndolo caer de rodillas, con esto ya hecho tomo, su bokken con las dos manos desde el mango y se lo incrusto en la cabeza con éxito al zombie, alzo su mirada y visualizo al último que quedaba entonces saco su bokken del ya otra vez muerto zombie lo tomo como si fuera una lanza y se lanzó al zombie apuntando a la cabeza y efectivamente el bokken se clavó justo en la frente de la cosa haciendo que cayera de espalda acabado. Rentaro camino hacia su bokken aun clavado en la cabeza del zombie, lo tomo por el mango y lo saco de la frente de la cosa y acto seguido no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción y algo sombría al ver que tan bien funcionaba su bokken con la punta afilada, combinando la fuerza de él y lo suficientemente afilado que estaba el bokken era una tarea algo fácil clavárselas en la frente a esas cosas.

 **-No fue tan malo rasgarte un poco-** dijo Ren con un tono de voz algo frio mientras aun sonreía. Giro para ver a los demás y primero visualizo a Saeko la cual lo miraba con seriedad pero Ren pudo notar cierto brillo en sus ojos. A escasos metros Takashi y Rei cruzaban miradas con tanto el como Saeko pero al final todos reaccionaron a la vez dirigiendo su mirada a Saya que se encontraba sentada en el piso aun en estado de shock, Rei y Shizuka se dirigieron hacia ella y por otro lado Takashi cerro una puerta doble para evitar que más zombies entraran.

- **Me imagino que ya conocen a la enfermera Marikawa ¿no?-** dijo Saeko rompiendo el silencio. – **Soy Busujima Saeko de la clase 3-A-** se presentó la chica específicamente dirigiéndose hacia Takashi.

- **Yo soy Komuro Takashi del 2-B-** se presentó el chico posando su mirada en la chica de cabello violeta.

- **Busujima-senpai, fuiste la ganadora del campeonato nacional de kendo el año pasado ¿verdad?-** dijo esta vez Rei amablemente mientras dirigía su atención a los demás presentes. **–Soy Miyamoto Rei del club de lanzas.**

 **-Umm… yo soy Hirano Kohta de 2-B-** dijo el chico de lentes que había estado en silencio todo este tiempo mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo nervioso.

 **-Me parece que todos aquí me conocen pero seguiré con el flujo-** dijo Ren en tono de broma haciendo que todos dirigieran sus miradas a él. – **Soy Matadara Rentaro de 3-A, me alegro que todos estén bien-** se presentó sonriendo el chico que no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad levemente al ver como todos sus amigos estaban presentes en un solo lugar, absolutamente todos. Saeko, Takashi, Rei y Hirano le devolvieron la sonrisa.

 **-Es un gusto conocerlos-** expreso Saeko con una amable sonrisa. Ren por otro lado la miro curioso, después de escuchar nuevamente el apellido Busujima y que también ella había ganado las nacionales del año pasado. Por otro lado pudo notar como Saya se ponía de pie y por un momento pensó que se presentaría.

 **-¿Qué sucede con esta atmosfera tan estúpida?-** dijo Saya con un tono molesto haciendo que todos dirigieran su atención a ella nuevamente. - **¿Cómo que senpai? Tú tienes la misma edad que ella Miyamoto, solo reprobaste-** dijo cortantemente sorprendiendo a Rei que la miraba atenta y molestando un poco a Rentaro y Takashi que escuchaban atentos.

- **¿Qué te sucede Takagi?-** dijo Takashi, pidiendo explicaciones por el comportamiento de la pelirosa.

- **¡No se burlen de mí! ¡Yo soy una genio!-** exclamo la chica. – **Soy más inteligente que todos ustedes… yo… yo…-** la chica fue bajando la cabeza poco a poco, por otro lado Saeko se acercó a ella y le toco el hombro.

- **Ya es suficiente…-** dijo la chica haciendo que la pelirosa bajaran aún más la cabeza para luego ver su reflejo en un espejo que se encontraba a un lado de ella. – **Mi ropa esta toda sucia… tengo que llevarse a mi mama para que la limpie…**

Por otro lado Ren y Takashi se acercaron a ella por detrás y la miraron con tanto preocupación como simpatía, ella lo noto cuando vio sus reflejos en el espejo y no pudo contenerlo más, rompió a llorar y abrazo a Saeko la cual no tuvo problemas en consolarla incluso poniéndose de rodillas junto a la pelirosa la cual había caído poco a poco. Los demás vieron la escena con tristeza y simpatía, por otro lado Ren por primera vez desde que inició esta locura se dio cuenta de que tan jodido estaba todo. Sabía perfectamente que no solo era en la escuela, esto estaba sucediendo en toda la ciudad, después de todo el que causo todo esto fue una persona proveniente de afuera que logro morder a un profesor de aquí. Ren miro a Rei la cual miraba a Saya y no pudo evitar pensar en Hisashi, si… a pesar de que no se lo hayan confirmado, para él era más que obvio, Hisashi se había ido, lo pensó pero decidió preguntarles después como se habían sido sus últimos momentos, algo le decía con seguridad que Takashi había acabado con su sufrimiento justo como Ren se lo pidió. Matadara Rentaro suspiro cansado y confundido y se llevó la mano a la frente y apretó su bokken con fuerza.

¿Porque carajos estaba sucediendo esto?

XXX

 **Espero que le haya gustado el capi, subiré pronto el otro.**

 **Saludos, si desean dejen sus reviews mostrando sus opiniones.**

 **De parte de:**

 _ **Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri**_


End file.
